The present disclosure relates to the protection against overvoltages of a MOS transistor formed in a semiconductor layer of SOI (“Silicon-On-Insulator”) type. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the protection of such a MOS transistor against overvoltages due to electrostatic discharges.